


Where The Lost Things Go

by ADmomo13



Category: Disney Cartoons (Classic), Disney Fairies, Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Danger, Dark Magic, Games, Gay, Gay Male Character, Hybrids, Indian, Light Magic, Lost Boys, Love, Magic, Multi, Neverland, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Neverland (Peter Pan), Other, Pirates, Pixie Hollow, Pixies, Prison, Renegades, Romance, Sirens, Skull Island, The Jolly Roger, Time - Freeform, War, bxb - Freeform, fairy dust, friends - Freeform, lost girl - Freeform, pixie dust, power, stopped time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADmomo13/pseuds/ADmomo13
Summary: Neverland is full of magic and Pixie dust. Games and adventures at every turn, but those games can turn into a deadly thing real quick.





	Where The Lost Things Go

Chapter 1: Skull Island

The sound of thunderous rain drowned out the soft moans and whimpers of the man chained down, bloody and beaten. The wolf hybrid laid curled, withered into a ball as small as he could in the corner; waiting for the next round of harsh beating from some more of the Raiders. He knew that he deserved the rough treatment, he knew what he did was wrong, What he had sone could have gotten him and his whole crew killed, not to mention the girl.

The sound of iron hitting stone rang throughout the cavern. They were back again, and this time the infamous captain was there. A few Raiders approached Peter, snickering and sneering. Some even made backhanded comments right in front as if he wasn't even there before continuing the work that they had already started on the poor chain hybrid. The man in his crimson leather coat stood prominently in charge on a higher platform in the large room observing the scene just below him. Never making any move to intervene or to voice his opinion. He just continued to pace back and forth, only occasionally making eye contact with the whimpering man. Snapping his fingers once, queueing the Raider's crew to immediately stop what they were doing and pull their attention to their captain. 

The man who was doing most of the frontal assault on the creature had firmly in his grasps by the collar, that was securely tethered to the stone wall. As soon as he looked to his captain he dropped the pathetic being and stood at attention with the other two men, waiting for the captain to join them down on the ledge where the prisoner was. 

Once he stood directly in front of the prisoner, Hook plainly spoke to the prisoner. "Peter, it's quite pitiful seeing you in this state." 

There was nothing. No noises coming from the huff and gruff of the Raiders, not even a moan of pathetic minute sniffle came from Peter who laid crumpled in a ball on the floor at Hook's feet, refusing to acknowledge his presence; only the sound of the hard rain falling outside the cave could be heard. Hook looked to his men, giving them a quick nod, signaling to start pulling the chains on the man tighter. Two of the men went straight to the crank on the wall and began reeling them back in place around another wheel. 

The limp figure was soon being dragged across the dingy stone floor like dead weight, that is riddled with dirty water pool, and spots of varying degrees of wet and dried blood from the beaten hybrid's many days of being there. Peter's wrist and ankles grew swollen and bloody from the firmly secured iron shackles that bound his hands and feet to the ever-shortening iron chains. As the weight of him being pulled into place by his hands and feet, the hybrids old scars were now being painfully ripped back open by the same restraints that had left their marks before. 

The Peter came to a sudden halt when he was jarred against the wall, forcefully hitting his shoulders and head against the bitter, rough rock. One of Hook's men with a gruff exterior, quickly made his way over to Peter; grabbing him by the metal collar around his neck, bringing him up onto his knees. Not even allowing for a single moment for Peter's limited stamina to falter again before he would topple back over on to the floor from no longer having the strength to even sit himself up anymore; the man who he still wanted to call his friend. 

"Look at me Peter when I am speaking to you." Hook cautioned. A Cheshire of a smile softly shaped on Hook's face perfectly as he casually walked up to the prisoner. The captain knelt down just above Peter's level, giving him a once-over before he suddenly grabbed his sensitive wolf ear and tugged harshly up on it, gripping it between his thumb and the side of his index finger. The hybrid let out a pained yelp as he continued to pull on the ear until the weakened being finally gave way and looked at the man before him. 

Tears grazed the brims of Peters' eyes from the sudden pain being shot through his sensitive ear. The tears did nothing for him but show weaknesses that he tried so hard to cover up, and it did little to wash away the dirt that plagued his eyes. Peter's face was heavily covered in dirt and dried blood from the last several days. His face was swelled, freshly littered with multicolored bruises, a layer of grime acted as a concealer on his skin, covering the new blemishes that Hook's men had created. His once deep lava red hair was now filthy and nearly matted, flecks and crumbs of the same substances that covered his face also seem to in coat Peter's hair, fur and the rest of his body and clothes. 

"Now see Peter that wasn't so hard to do." Captain Hook clicked his tongue once before giving way to a more sadden smile now. He released the hybrid's ear, but not before moving down from his ear to his wavy hair, gripping it tightly between his fingers before shoving his head back, hitting it against the wall. 

As Hook walked away in thought, Peter began to boil on the inside from the miss treatment he was experiencing. Not realizing what he was doing peter gave a sudden outburst, full of spirit yet spite. Barring his canines partly behind his hidden smile and letting a low growl roll out. "Do not touch me... James Hook." The last two words the hybrid let roll off his tongue, lacing every word with venom. 

The moment he finished his sentence, Hook grabbed a slim, silver dagger, not encrusted with any decadents nor designed with fruits and flattery, just a single piece of thin silver metal; used for the explicit purpose of finding it's exact target. The captain reached down and directly took it from the inside of his right leather boot. Hook whirled around hurtling the knife precisely at the man kneeling before him. The dagger whistled past the glowering hybrid's face, catching Peter intensively in the shoulder. it protruded out just under the collarbone and shoulder blade, right into the tender spot of the man's flesh. it burrowed down a solid three inches, maybe more. 

Bright red blood began to pool before the weight of the blood began to trickle down Peter's flimsy forest green tunic. Some of the streams began to soak in and form small pools of blood within the shirt, soon becoming too heavy, letting the droplets drip onto the floor in a rhythmic pattern. Drip. Drip. Drip. At an agonizingly slow pace. The warm sticky patterns of blood soon started to cling his tunic on to the hybrids skin. 

Peter felt Hook's gaze burn into him, and the kneeling man couldn't make a sound. Not even a whimper escaped his purple lips. No expression came from the captain's beautiful youthful face. it was like it had even pained him to do what he had just done.

A man of a constant 25 years, has almost nearly never changed his looks since he and Peter had first met, many centuries ago. James's crystal blue eyes have stayed as rich and vibrant as ever. Still, to this day, it's almost still as if the man could reach his hand into them and pull out the ocean's salty water itself. His generous smile could make anyone trust him, even when he caused them harm. It was shadowed by a thin layer of light blonde stubble, lining everything below his supple lips and striking cheekbones, down past his chin to the upper part of his neck. Not a single wrinkle or blemish plagued the man's face, except for the few faded scars over his left eye and temple that Peter had put there himself. His ash blonde hair had grown long, down to the length of his mid-back. 

His iconic black boots with matching midnight black pants were worn along with a shirt that was white on one side and black on the other. Along with that he still wore the vibrate crimson, leather coat that Peter had given to him soon after they had washed up on the island. 

Peter hated the fact that this man that he had known for so long was capable of hurting him so much. He knew that James could do some terrible things just by instinct but this was different. It felt too personal between the two of them.

James strutted up to the chained man, slamming his left hand right next to Peter's head and onto the wall behind him. He grabs the dagger aggressively with the other placing more pressure onto it. "What?... What were you going to do Peter?" A possessive and sinister grin crept up on Hook's face. "I. Own. You. You are mine, my dear little wolf are mine." He crouched back down so he was at the same level as the other man, leaned in as close as he possibly could, to where the side of his supple red lips brushed up against the side of Peter's ear. 

"And I can touch you whenever I want." Hook whispered in a low and husky voice just before he pulled away a bit so Peter was looking straight into James's eyes once again. Peter was frozen. What Hook had said put him on the edge, he didn't enjoy the words coming out of the other man's mouth. Peter had nothing to say, no retort or snarky comeback to throw at the captain at all, he was just frozen. "I guess you are still all bark with absolutely no... BITE, aren't you Pan?" A serious grin allowed for the captain's pearly white teeth to shine through. 

He continued to dig the knife deeper just before suddenly twisting the dagger sharply, then pulling it out of the hybrid's shoulder blade. Pan let out a shrieking yep, strained by pain, not even trying to hide that fact that he was in pain anymore. James' just had to make this man suffer. To make it quick and painful but he just couldn't bring himself to hurt the wolf boy as bad as he had hurt him. He just couldn't do so. 

Peter wanted to wither and collapse down into himself from the pain, but the restraints were preventing him from doing so. When Peter began to get his breathing under control, his thoughts soared almost a million miles an hour. Pan felt betrayed. How could he do this to him, treat him this way? They have known each other for so long.

James the held the dagger next to his own face, leering it just in over of Pan's heterochromia red and brown eyes. It was oozing drops of thick crimson blood off of the tip of the knife. Hook gazed admiringly at the knife and then at the man before him, taking in the handy work that he had just done.

In an instant Peter's animal instinct flooded over him, clouding overall normal rationality. Pan swiftly reached up, biting Hook's hand that held that bloody dagger so close to Peter's face. His fangs sunk deeply into James's hand, stopping only when hitting bone. The moment he did so, Pan snapped back into reality, realizing what he had just done and immediately let go. 

His mouth and chin ran with the fresh warm blood of Hood. Peter reeled back as far as he could while still bound. "Sorry, sorry, sorry. I'm so so sorry James!!!!" Pan's eyes grew wide and fear and guilt spread through his body. "I don't... I didn't mea..." 

"Shut it, Peter!" James Barked at the hybrid, as he swiftly shot up to his feet. Unwrapping the loosely tied piece of cloth around his uninjured wrist, Hook then tightly bound his bleeding hand, tying it off tightly. he walked back over to his men, leaning into one of them whispering something before the man hurried off down the corridor. 

The man returns a moment later with a young boy, clutched roughly in beneath his grasp. The boy no older than ten, stood trembling, bruised and beaten. " Come here, boy." The captain stated in a stern voice, but a non-threatening one. 

The timid boy stood frozen until the man that still had his hand on his shoulder shoving him forward into his captain, sending him tripping over his own two feet. James catches the boy by the back of the neck stopping his fall. He pulled him back close to his body. One of Hook's men pulls out his own glinted dagger, tossing it to his boss. Catching it with his uninjured hand, he immediately placed it to the kid's neck. 

"No more playing games Pan, I'm sick of them!" James' face was completely void of emotion when he spoke. 

"Hook, I'm sorry!" Pan pleaded. tears begging to stream down his face. 

"I said to SHUT. IT. peter." James's words were like spitting fire at Peter and his composure was cold and harsh, eyes became a dark ice blue that could swallow you whole. He pressed that knife in deeper to the boy's neck, drawing a thin red line into his skin. "You know exactly what I want Peter, now I'm done playing and tell me!" He continued to press harder with every passing moment. 

"You don't need to do this James! Please!" Peter couldn't take his eye off both the man nor the kid in front of him. He watched as Hook continued to slowly cut into the boy's skin, allowing for the warm streams to flow down his neck. "Please... I already said I was sorry. What more do you want from me?" Peter's voice fell to a soft whisper, losing all life within it. "James, please... just don't hurt the kid." 

"No more sorry's Peter. Now tell me... WHERE. IS. THE. GIRL?"

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I will be updating soon. I know It has been a while and I left you all on a cliff-hanger but this second chapter has been taking me a lot longer than expected. I am almost to the point of this chapter of either making it into two parts or into two different chapters, but if my lovely readers would like I can make it into one big chapter. What are all of your thoughts on it? Please, I would really love to hear.


End file.
